A virtual world means a human-computer interface which makes a user act as if interacting with actual surrounding situations and environments by simulating a specific environment and a specific situation by using a computer. The virtual world may be called artificial reality, cyberspace, virtual reality, virtual environment, synthetic environment, artificial environment, etc.
In a virtual world system, the user and a virtual world space are mutually connected with each other by hardware. The virtual world system allows a participant to primarily visually feel an affair which occurs in the virtual environment and to auxiliarily feel a hearing sensation, a tactile sensation, etc.
The virtual world system may sense a viewpoint of the user or an operational change of the user and grant a change corresponding thereto to the user.
A keyboard, a touch pad, a mouse, a joystick, a data glove, etc., in the related art are just input devices not to thereby transfer information on the virtual object to a person.
A sensation generating apparatus is mounted on a body to generate the sensation when the body of the user reaches the virtual object so as to allow the user to feel the tactile sensation when the body of the user contacts the virtual object, but the sensation generating apparatus in the related art allows the user to feel the sensation by vibration in most cases, and as a result, the sensation is different from the tactile sensation felt when touching an actual object.